Dagur the Deranged / Biography
Dagur the Deranged is the current Chief of the Berserkers and a former enemy turned ally of the dragon riders. ' 115-dagur.png DD S3 RttE E26 0473.jpg Shattermaster 261.png ' Early Life Dagur has a younger sister, Heather, who was doted on by his father, Oswald the Agreeable. Dagur was said to be the reason why Heather was set adrift as a child. Treaty with the Hooligans Dagur first appears in "Twinsanity", when the Hooligan Tribe is expecting an annual visit from the chief of the Berserkers, Oswald the Agreeable. But when the Berserker ships arrive at the island, it is shown that Oswald the Agreeable's son, Dagur, has become the new chief of the Berserkers, and now has the title of Dagur the Deranged, which means mad. The visit to Berk is to renew a peace treaty between the Berserkers and the Hooligans. Dagur spends most of the time insulting his father and looking for dragons to kill, ignoring the polite demeanor of Stoick and the other Vikings. Later in the episode, when Barf and Belch burst into the Great Hall, he leads the Berserkers in a hunt to catch the rogue Zippleback. Barf and Belch are brought into the arena so that Dagur and Stoick can kill them and sign the treaty in dragon's blood (which Dagur has continually requested). However, the execution is stopped by an "attack" staged by the other dragons, directed by their riders with hand signals. Dagur is forced to flee, telling Gobber the Belch to consider the treaty signed. War with the Hooligans Though the Dragon Riders try their best to hide their dragons and the fact that Berk actually trains them, Hiccup is forced to reveal the secret in order to save Toothless in "The Night and the Fury". This enrages Dagur, who sees this as a violation of the peace treaty. However, despite his advantage of strength and rage, Dagur is defeated by Hiccup's tactics, Hiccup's Shield, and Toothless. He later swears revenge, but orders his men not to touch Hiccup, stating that he is going to take care of it himself. In "A View to a Skrill, Parts 1 and 2", Dagur and his Berserkers then fought Hiccup and the Dragon Riders over a freshly-revived Skrill. Dagur's tribe later joins forces with Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcast Tribe in order to attack Berk. Dagur double-crosses Alvin, apparently killing him and forcing the remaining Outcasts to swear loyalty to him. However, Dagur loses the Skrill to Hiccup and is now even more determined to destroy him and capture Toothless. He gained full control over the Outcasts and their Island, merging his army with theirs and increasing his military might so that his forces will be strong enough to attack Berk. Meanwhile, the dragon riders come across Outcast Island and discover that the Berserkers are building something, but they cannot find out what it is. Thinking that it is nothing important, the teens leave the island and head for home. Later, Trader Johann returns from Outcast Island and informs Stoick that he overheard the Berserkers talking about a new weapon. Stoick relays the information to Hiccup and assumes that this weapon is what the riders saw on Outcast island. When the dragon riders return to Outcast Island in "The Flight Stuff", they discover that the new weapon is a large catapult that fires nets to capture dragons. The Berserkers successfully use it to bring down Gustav and Fanghook, as well as Hiccup and Toothless. When Toothless is captured, Dagur attempts to kill him and Hiccup but his plans are foiled by Snotlout and Gustav and their dragons. The dragon riders leave Outcast island, and Dagur questions why his plans never seem to work. Savage suggests that it is because of Dagur's execution, to which Dagur agrees and threateningly pulls out his sword while the men cower. During the events of "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes", Dagur then uses strategy in his attack by tricking Trader Johann into bringing a load of scrap metal to sell to Berk. However, Johann is unaware that the scrap pile is actually a Smothering Smokebreath nest, filled with hatchlings. Throughout the course of two days, the Smokebreaths steal all of Berk's metal, including weapons, leaving island vulnerable to attack. Dagur sends the Berserker armada to Berk intending to destroy the island settlement (and make Hiccup kiss his boots). However the dragon riders have learned that they can control the Smokebreaths and ruin Dagur's plans by having the Smokebreaths steal the metal that holds the ships together. The Smokebreaths do so, and the ships literally fall apart under the Berserkers' feet, leaving Dagur and Savage floating on a wooden raft. Dagur pushes Savage off into the water and declares that it is not over, before having his helmet stolen by a Smokebreath. He mutters to Hiccup, "You ''will kiss this boot..." and floats away. As shown in "Cast Out, Parts 1 and 2", Dagur returns with plans to capture Hiccup and the dragon riders. Together with his armada, he sneaks onto Berk and plants a dragon root in the academy. When the dragon riders (except Hiccup) try to remove the dragon root and calm their dragons down, Dagur locks them in the academy, forcing Hiccup to surrender Toothless in exchange for his friends' freedom. However, Stoick and the villagers intervene, leading to a major brawl between the Berserkers and Hooligans. During the battle, Alvin intervenes, much to Dagur's surprise. When they run out of luck, Savage suggests retreating, but Dagur, refusing to leave Berk empty-handed, captures Stoick as hostage in exchange for Toothless. He is last seen loading Stoick onto his ship. He then had Savage deliver a message to Berk, stating that he will trade Stoick for Toothless, and that Hiccup has twenty-four hours to respond. Hiccup decides to work with Alvin, who knows the layout of Outcast Island better than anyone. The two manage to sneak past the islands' defenses, but are captured in the arena. Dagur, however, captures Toothless and imprisons Hiccup , deciding to make the Night Fury the new symbol of the Berserkers, which would involve many changes. He suggests renaming Toothless "Deathkiller," as the former name doesn't make any sense to the Berkserker chief (Toothless is always bearing his teeth at Dagur). When Alvin and Mildew release the Whispering Deaths, the Outcast Arena collapses, causing Dagur, his soldiers and Toothless to fall into the pit below. Dagur tries to get on the dragon's back, but is quickly thrown off. However, when the Screaming Death shows up, Dagur realizes why the dragon is so upset and captures its mother. Thankfully, Snotlout shows up and frees her, allowing the Whispering and Screaming Death dragons to fly off with one another, reunited. After the battle, Dagur tries to attack, but is stopped by Alvin. He is last seen being threatened and calling out to Hiccup and it is likely that Alvin took back leadership over all of the Outcasts. Escape from Outcast Island and the Dragon Eye Dagur returns in ''Race to the Edge and serves as the main, later tertiary antagonist. As shown in Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1, about three years after his defeat by the Hairy Hooligans, the Outcasts, and the dragons, Dagur was imprisoned by Alvin, and is no longer chief of the Berserker tribe. Vorg and a few others Berserkers, including Savage, were imprisoned as well due to their loyalty. He eventually escaped and stole Johann's ship. He planned to steal the gold from Trader Johann to rebuild his army. He soon crosses paths with Hiccup and the Dragon Riders, with the former discovering the Original Dragon Eye. Dagur initially takes it from Hiccup, but the young Viking quickly manages to steal it back. Dagur still manages to get away with Johann's treasure. In "Gone Gustav Gone", Dagur's men manage to salvage the traps from The Reaper, but Dagur is still after the Dragon Eye. Later, they capture Gustav Larson, who agrees to help Dagur get it by having Hiccup trade for Gustav. The unofficial dragon rider takes Dagur to an island using the Dragon Eye, to get the treasure. However, this was a trick, with Hiccup's help to get the Dragon Eye back. Dagur, realizing he's trapped, drops the Dragon Eye into a chasm, distracting Hiccup. Dagur manages to escape, but luckily Gustav and Hiccup are able to get the Dragon Eye back. It was revealed in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2", that before his imprisonment on Outcast Island, that Dagur wiped out Heather's village and her family. In a rage, she tried to kill him. Dagur immediately recognized Heather and proceed to capture her, but she and her dragon Windshear were saved by Hiccup. Dagur later planned to meet with another tribe to rig his ship with dragon proof catapults and winches, though the Dragon Riders were tipped off by Johann and set out to capture him. While Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins distracted Dagur, Heather and Astrid snuck aboard to take out his men. When defeated, Heather commanded Windshear to kill Dagur to avenge her family, only to be stopped by Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup explained to Heather that her horn, which her father gave to her, was a gift from Stoick to Oswald the Agreeable for his newborn daughter. This meant that Dagur was actually Heather's brother. He attempted to ask her to join him, but to no avail. He was left calling after Heather as she flew away from his ship. Alliance with the Dragon Hunters Dagur then attacked Berk to lure the Dragon Riders out in "Team Astrid", then following them to find Dragon's Edge. In the process, however, he destroyed Astrid's home which inspired her to train an auxiliary team to protect Berk. The new riders assisted in defending Dragon's Edge from Dagur, forcing him to retreat. During the events of "Night of the Hunters, Parts 1 and 2", Dagur is revealed to have joined Ryker and the Dragon Hunters, and Heather has joined him as well. Ryker, Heather, and Dagur try to get Astrid to tell them where the Dragon Eye was. Dagur tried to convince Ryker to throw the riders overboard, but Heather suggests they use them as slaves for Viggo. Dagur confronts his sister for opposing his idea, to which she replies that she was protecting him. That if something went wrong, Ryker would be blamed and not Dagur. Hiccup and Snotlout soon arrive and manage to free the other riders. Dagur and Ryker later appeared in "The Zippleback Experience", when they planned to kidnap Hiccup and use him find the islands the Dragon Eye had led the riders to. Once they had Hiccup, they began to sail out. However, Barf & Belch witnessed Hiccup's abduction and set out to rescue him. They also sent out their distress signal to call the other riders. Dagur was about to fire multiple arrows using a large crossbow, but was blown up by the Zippleback. The hunters managed to capture Barf & Belch, but were saved by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The Dragon Riders continued to attack the ship, forcing the hunters to retreat. Dagur was then sent on a wild goose chase by Heather to find a second Dragon Eye as mentioned during the events of "Snow Way Out". Dagur, alongside Heather, Ryker and their fleet, then attacked Dragon's Edge in "Edge of Disaster, Parts 1 and 2". After having his men kidnap Ruffnut, Dagur then questioned her about the Edge's defense. Despite Ruffnut's false claims, Dagur continued to try to get in Dragon's Edge to steal the Dragon Eye. After several failed attempts, Dagur realized he hadn't seen Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, or their dragons. This meant they did fall for the Hunters trick by luring Johann to an island that was home to dragon that had been attacked by the Hunters, and split up. Dagur faced off against Astrid, but was quickly overpowered by her. Hiccup and the other Riders soon arrived, along with the herd of wild dragons to protect the Edge. Dagur managed to escape with Heather and the Hunters. During one of their runs in "A Time to Skrill", the Dragon Hunters spotted a storm, which Dagur immediately recognized as the Frozen Skrill from three years earlier. Determined to get it back, Dagur tells the Hunters to head towards the flashes. He was surprised that Hiccup actually brought the Skrill to them, but returned his attention back to capturing it. After taking the Skrill down with the Dragon Root arrows, Hiccup tries to grab the dragon away, but is cut off, thus returning the Skrill back into Dagur's hands. The Dragon Hunters later landed on an island to rest, while placing the Skrill in water so he couldn't shoot lightning. Knowing Hiccup would come back for the dragon, Dagur and Ryker soon captured the Dragon Riders as well. However, Hiccup manages to get to Toothless, who in turn frees the Skrill. Once free, the Skrill attacks Dagur and the Dragon Hunters, forcing them to run. After another failed fight against the Dragon Riders in "Maces and Talons, Parts 1 and 2", Ryker begins to suspect Heather is giving them information. However, Dagur defends his sister and threatens Ryker if he tries to hurt her. Ryker is soon given information that it time to meet up with Viggo. Heather asks Dagur what he knows of the Dragon Hunters' leader. He describes him as being the opposite of Ryker, svelte and smart, even more so than himself, which he doesn't quite believe; and that he loves the art of the kill. Dagur also tells Heather that Ryker is even afraid of Viggo, despite being the older brother. Dagur soon drops the subject and hugs Heather, happy that the two of them are together after so many years. Dagur joins Ryker and the Dragon Hunters in capturing a Flightmare. When it is revealed Heather is a traitor, Dagur is tasked with locking her up. Heather tries to reason with her brother that they should not turn on each other. This causes Dagur to viciously question Heather about her family values when she had tried to kill him before. Heather reminded him that she didn't know he was her brother at the time, and that he had destroyed her island. Seeing Heather's point, he asked if she was still mad about that. When she doesn't respond, Dagur locks her up, telling her that the only one he can trust is himself. Later on, Dagur plays Maces & Talons with Viggo, using their men. While Dagur gains the upper hand, Viggo still beats him, showing his readiness to make sacrifices. After the Dragon Riders begin their attack, Viggo sends Dagur off to take care of Heather. Before he does, Dagur asks Ryker why he puts up Viggo. The hunter replies that even though Viggo gets to him, he's still his brother, leaving Dagur alone to think. Dagur and two Hunters later take Heather away. However, the two men notice something is off, just before Dagur bashes their heads together, knocking them out. He takes out his axe and uses it to free Heather from her shackles, and whistles for Windshear. Dagur then leaves, but not before looking back at his sister. Reform and His Search for Heather Eventually, after Heather's reveal and her disappearance, Dagur goes looking for his sister and finds himself on an island alone where he thinks and begins changing allegiance. When Hiccup and Toothless get hit by the Dragon Hunter's dragon root arrows in "Enemy of My Enemy", they crash land on the same island. Hiccup hides Toothless in a cave and goes out to draw the Hunters away and buy the duo a little time. As he does so, Dagur ambushes the Dragon Hunters one by one until he finally reveals himself to be Hiccup and Toothless' savior. Hiccup doesn't believe what he says and even attacks Dagur in an attempt to protect Toothless. It takes a lot of convincing from the former Berserker chief to gain enough trust to lead Hiccup into a safe cave near a waterfall. As they go Hiccup is still unsure of Dagur's newfound allegiance and gets nervous when Dagur pulls out a knife and throws it past his head. It is only when the knife unsets a dragon trap that he calms down, but only slightly. On the trail there, it is very slippery and Hiccup and Dagur both almost fall into the waters below. Dagur apologizes for his lack of thought to warn Hiccup of the danger beforehand. Once in the cave Dagur takes the liberty of making Toothless as comfortable as possible, giving him a pillow, as he explains to Hiccup why he was helping him out. He even tells Hiccup of the antidote to cure the symptoms of the dragon root arrows. He throws Hiccup a sword before they go out in search of the ingredients. As they gather the needed items, they come across a camouflaged Changewing and Dagur whistles into his hands as it begins an attack. The dragon immediately calms down and leaves. They soon come to a large rock that has the final ingredient on the top, a purple oleander. Hiccup climbs up as the Dragon Hunters prepare an ambush. Dagur easily takes them out and holds a mace above a knocked out Hunter before dropping it to the ground as evidence of his change. Once Hiccup makes it down he pushes him out of the way of an arrow, getting hit himself. Hiccup takes Dagur back to the cave and even gives him a sling to hold his arm. Once the antidote is finished Hiccup gives it to Toothless. Not a moment later, the dragon is in a fit of spasms and roars before dropping to the ground. Hiccup blames Dagur for hurting his dragon and pushes both of them out of the cave and into a river. Once they reach the shore, the Dragon Hunters have them surrounded and held them captive for information on the whereabouts of Toothless. When a Hunter threatens to brand Hiccup, Dagur makes an escape attempt but leaves Hiccup behind. Once gone, Dagur pauses for a moment, but continues towards the cave where Toothless is hiding. Before anything bad can happen to Hiccup, Toothless attacks the Hunters, with the help of Dagur riding on his back. Once defeated Dagur reunites Hiccup and Toothless, cuts Hiccups ropes, and they part ways. During the events of "To Heather or Not to Heather", Dagur sends a letter to the Riders asking for help to find his sister, unaware that Heather is with them. They decide to keep her location a secret from Dagur. Dagur soon finds his way to Dragon's Edge in "Family on the Edge", and surprises Hiccup in his hut. Dagur pleas with Hiccup to teach him how to ride dragons so he can find Heather. Hiccup finally agrees, telling Dagur to camp out on the far side of the island, as well as try to keep Heather, and the others, from knowing her brother is there. The next morning, Hiccup introduces Dagur to his dragon, Shattermaster, a green Gronckle. He begins training him to ride until Dagur and his dragon crash on top of Hiccup and Toothless, ruining his leg. Hiccup takes Shattermaster to his hut to get a spare, leaving Toothless with Dagur, who decides to ride on Toothless to pass the time. He crashes and is surrounded by Astrid, Fishlegs and Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They surround him thinking he had hurt Hiccup until the young Viking shows up on the scene explaining what had happened. Eventually the gang trusts Dagur enough, each taking a turn teaching him how to ride showing him new tricks and improving his bond with Shattermaster. When Snotlout and Heather come back from checking out their target for their next attack, Heather attacks Dagur with a punch and blames Hiccup for helping her mortal enemy. Dagur eventually walks out on the verge of tears until he comes across the gang's battle plan. He tells them it was a trap before they lock him in a cell. They saddle up the next day seeing Dagur has been broken out by his dragon. They follow on his trail and watch as he is attacked by dragon hunters. They become fully aware that it was indeed a trap. Dagur continues to attack the hunters despite the impossible odds. He takes out two knives and flies into an enormous cloud of smoke as the music swells heroically. Hiccup tries to rally the riders to go and help him, but Astrid stops him. She tells him that Dagur is gone, and that there is nothing they can do. Before he left, Dagur left a note for Heather saying he didn't want Hiccup leading her into a trap, he never killed their father, and that he was sorry for everything he had done. Dagur was changed by his sister, and was a hero till the very end, even if the time he spent redeemed was short lived and no one trusted him. Searching for Oswald and Rebuilding his Tribe Dagur is revealed to have survived in Saving Shattermaster. Hiccup and Heather encounter him on a trading post where he seems to have aligned himself with the Dragon Hunters again. When Hiccup and Heather first confront him, he claims to not know who they are. Hiccup and Heather decide to kidnap him and take him back to the Edge. When they grab him, Dagur admits that he was faking the amnesia because he was working undercover with the Dragon Hunters in attempt to save his dragon, Shattermaster. Hiccup and Heather help him infiltrate the ship carrying the Gronckles and save Shattermaster. Dagur and Shattermaster then lead the Dragon Hunters away, so that Hiccup and Heather can escape. Dagur returns to the Edge in Gold Rush. He informs the Riders that he learned from a Hunter where Viggo hides his gold. In exchange for his help in stealing the gold, he asks for portion of the gold so that Heather and him can find their father and restore the Berserker Tribe. Heather initially wants nothing to do with Dagur; however, after spending time with him while on the mission, she starts to learn what it truly means to be a Berserker and grows closer to her brother. After they successfully steal Viggo's gold, Heather agrees to go with Dagur. Dagur and Heather return in Shell Shocked, Part 1 and Shell Shocked, Part 2. It is revealed that Dagur and Heather have resettled Berserker Island. However, it is soon attacked by Ryker and the Shellfire. They are forced to evacuate the island to save their people. Dagur later helps the Riders defend the Edge from the Hunters. After Shattermaster gets hurt, Dagur resigns himself to die fighting; however Sleuther defends him and allows him to ride him. He is last seen riding Sleuther, who is carrying Shattermaster, to get treated for his injuries. Taking in a Apprentice and finding Oswald Dagur next appears in Something Rotten on Berserker Island riding Sleuther as he comes to welcome the arriving Dragon Riders to Berserker Island. Much to the dismay of Snotlout - whose name he continually gets wrong - he has chosen Gustav as a Berserker apprentice, while Hiccup is surprised to see Savage among the Berserkers once more. Dagur is then imprisoned when Savage stages a coup, but is released-along with the subsequently captured Gustav-thanks to Snotlout. He then reveals that he took Gustav on only as a favor to Stoick, and afterwards gives the award supposedly intended for Gustav to Snotlout for his role in restoring Dagur to power. After a while absence Dagur returns in Searching for Oswald... and Chicken when Dagur comes to the Edge he is frustrated that Heather doesn't listen to him and doesn't give up the search for Oswald, and asks Hiccup for help. While reading through Oswald's Diary, Hiccup notices a scetch of a Sentinel dragon and tells Dagur they must go to Vanaheim to find clues of Oswald's disappearance. Once arrived, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Dagur find the Grim Gnashers that are hunting for sick and injuried dragons and temporarily chase them off and finding Oswald's hut in the process, hinting Dagur to realize that his father was shipwrecked on Vanaheim all those years ago. Once Dagur entered his father's hunt were he found his father's body laying on the floor. Dagur and the riders then bury Oswald outside of a hut of his own making. Dagur was blaming himself after that that he never sent out a search party. Later, Dagur, Hiccup, and Fishlegs saw the paintings on Oswald's walls realizing that Oswald helped the Sentinels drive the Grim Gnashers out of Vanaheim. After that, Dagur found the letters his father left for him and his sister. While reading his letter Dagur came to peace with his father's passing and with help of Hiccup, Fishlegs, and the Sentinels they were able to fully drive the Grim Gnashers out of Vanaheim, which earned the Sentinels respect. In the following episode Sins of the Past, Hiccup, Dagur, and Fishlegs along with their dragons (Toothless, Sleuther, and Meatlug) arrive to Berserker Island, when a Berserkian Guard (possibly Captain Vorg) welcomes Dagur back home. aafter that the guard tells him that Johann and Heather left for the Northern Markets when Johann told Heather the he heard that Oswald is still alive. Immediately, Dagur and the Dragon Riders set course for the markets. Realizing that it is a trap (which unbeknowst to them was orchestrated by Krogan, Viggo, and Johann) they set out to rescue Heather and Johann. Upon arrival, they get help from a merchant (who Dagur forced to cooperate) and tells them that Snotlout, Heather, and Johann fled north with the Dragon Flyers in hot persuit. They later, rendezvoused with Astrid on their way to rescue their friends and Dagur them managed to save his sister and her dragon from drowning with the help of Sleuther. After they realized that the flyers had stole Heather's Dragon Eye lens, they chased after Krogan and his flyers, no matter how hard they tried the flyers reclaimed the lens thanks to Johann. Back at Dragon's Edge, Dagur give Heather the letter that their father left for her and told her that he died on Vanaheim. Heather then hugged her brother and is relieved, that he is the only family she has left. The Fight Against Stormheart Dagur the Deranged was introduced in the game, School of Dragons during the release of the Expansion "Rise of Stormheart". School of Dragons timeline takes place after the events of How to Train Your Dragon 2. Dagur visits Dragon's Edge and assists with a rogue Triple Stryke that is rampaging around the island. The dragon flies off. Dagur stays on the Edge for a while, having a bad feeling about the large ship that has appeared. He finds the unusually wild Triple Stryke and this ship's appearance to not be coincidental. Later the Dragon Riders and Dagur realize that the ship's captain, Nikora Stormheart, is behind the rampaging dragons. She has infected them with Grimoras via aerosolized venom. Dagur helps the game player destroy the Grimora venom. Category:Biography Category:Dagur the Deranged Category:Characters